1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optoelectronic element, and more particularly, to an optoelectronic element having a conductive structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic element, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) package, has been applied widely in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. Similar to the trend of small and slim commercial electronic product, the development of the optoelectronic element also enters into an era of miniature package. One promising packaging design for semiconductor and optoelectronic element is the Chip-Level Package (CLP).